


And There's Ten

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Eggs, Emergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Request. As weeks pass Breakdown becomes increasingly nervous at the prospect of being a parent. Knockout is absent for long spans of time kept in the lab to work on the synthetic energon, which he hates. But sparklings wait for no one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



> Little request for spookyprime. Excuse me if any terminology is off u.u

Low whines filled the air, a muffled voice struggling and uncomfortable. The bedroom was completely dark, save for the holo screens decorating the walls. In bed Breakdown squirmed under the sheets, limbs shaking as he tried to calm down. He looked at his wet hands, trembling and scared. Despite the hot feeling coming from his valve, he was getting tired to give any more experimental touches. 

It was another night going to bed without Knockout. The doctor was busy being kept in the lab by Starscream who had been demanding more and more of the red bot’s time for synthetic energon. He would sneak back into their room, whispering to Breakdown he was sorry to arrive late again for the umpteenth time. The blue bot understood, never blaming Knockout for the ill timing. But his interface array was another story. 

He had been experiencing powerful sensations to be held and touched in the last few weeks. The doctor had explained to his lovely assistant that was to be expected for the expecting. They would be the proud parents of a batch of sparklings soon, and Breakdown was absolutely thrilled. The plating around his abdomen would constantly be sore with its expansion, not to mention his immense hunger and need to be held. His stomach rivaled the size of his chassis, room for all the eggs plus energon in his systems to keep up with their need for nutrients and left his back tired supporting it all. But the blue bot was happy. Some changes have been made into their daily routine; being a carrier would be a rewarding experience soon.

Though he was not aware what odd habits he’d been doing, Knockout encouraged them. Hoarding energon, taking any trinkets and shiny items, collecting lights; Breakdown was building a nest. The bed he currently lied in was piled with any soft material the doctor could get his hands on, going as far as to take some fabrics and large cushions from human stores after hours when nobody could stop him from using the space bridge. Knockout would gladly break curfew for him. 

The gifts and pampering delighted Breakdown, coddled and overprotected. Knockout hadn’t been confident in being a good sire, needing to provide protection and reassurance to his conjux, but he had been doing an excellent job. 

“K-Knockout…”

Breakdown was pulled from his thoughts as another heavy overload left him moaning in pleasure. He had idly started self servicing again, a new part of his nightly routine since Knockout became more absent in bed. With his spare hand he lightly palmed at his gravid stomach, almost feeling the shapes of the eggs in him. He was ashamed of his self servicing urges at first, afraid he seemed too weird to the red bot. But Knockout reassured him it was fine, his interface array was preparing itself for emergence in the coming weeks, getting his valve relaxed and ready to pass the eggs.

Onboard news had traveled fast of the to-be parents. Amazingly, Soundwave had been the one to come forward and taken an active role of looking after Breakdown. Having had sparklings of his own he understood the stress a carrier faced. Together with Knockout they argued for Breakdown’s sake to keep him onboard and avoid missions. The blue bruiser had been there in the hallway when they met with Starscream to deliver the news.

“If Breakdown so much as gets a scratch, I will snap you like a twig,” Knockout warned as he pointed angrily at their second in command. The seeker stared confused at the doctor’s behavior. Breakdown could admit he was surprised too, the doctor was not one for violence so easily. He was looming over Starscream, looking intimidating with his plating flared and a dark look in his optics. 

“He’s not made of glass! A little use onboard is not so much to ask,” Starscream explained. “He can still carry things and work at the medbay.”

“Don’t tell me what he can and can’t do. You don’t understand. He’s important and he is also carrying. I want my partner to be as comfortable as possible. I’d also like to request time off for the sparklings after they’ve hatched.”

“If you are so keen on keeping him locked up here-!”

“ _ **He is not locked up!**_ ” growled Knockout as he shoved a blade right besides Starscream’s face, into the wall. The three bots stared in shock at the doctor’s ferocious snarl. He looked ready to kill. It had excited Breakdown and his EM field was so weak, gently alerting Knockout he was pleased by this. 

Knockout turned to him and his face softened immediately. Breakdown realized his conjux experienced strong, unbearable urges to keep the blue bot happy. A smile graced the doctor’s face as he withdrew the saws and gave his partner a little proud stroke on the chassis. 

“Breakdown is with me. He is certainly not locked up.”

Another odd sensation shook at Breakdown’s frame. No matter how much he overloaded it couldn’t sate the growing hunger building up in him. He wanted to overload, but every time he did it wasn’t satisfying enough. It didn’t make sense to him, but his callipers kept on pulling at his fingers, hot with stimulation. 

He wiped at more coolant from his face. He wanted Knockout badly right this instance. Maybe then whatever kept his interface array from calming down could be sated. Kicking the blankets over to the side, the room’s cold temperature greeted him. Normally he’d never do this, never having the nerve to self service shamelessly out in the open. But he just wanted to overload more. As he made himself more comfortable sitting up and against the headboard, he looked down at his stomach. 

The plating had managed to stretch along with the growth of the eggs, his proto flesh underneath accommodating the new weight. The new flesh had turned transparent, not having enough time to get any color yet. It allowed for a unique glimpse at his expected brood. Breakdown found it kinda neat, but Knockout wasn’t as pleased. He had grown to be very overprotective, obscuring the view of his conjux’s expanding abdomen from the other Decepticons. At first the red bot pretended not to do it on purpose but eventually he’d actively tell bots to stop looking. Breakdown liked the red bot fussing over him. If the weather so much as bothered the blue bot, his partner would try to challenge it too. 

Anything for you sweetspark, he’d say.

Breakdown parted his legs as he continued massaging the wet callipers in his valve. It sucked at his fingers, drenched in lubricant. He breathed harshly, pleased at hearing himself. Without thinking he held at the peak of his stomach. He’d miss this, never being alone. 

A painful twinge overcame him. He stopped momentarily, alarmed. A contraction.

“ _Knockout_ ,” whimpered the blue bot. His voice was laced with pleasure, and on the other side of the comm the doctor smiled at his mischievous conjux. Knockout put the equipment he held down momentarily as he leaned over a counter, claws tapping at his face excited. “Breakdown! How are you doing? I’m nearly done, just putting everything away at the moment.”

“I was self servicing…”

“Oh baby. Wish I were there.”

“-And now it hurts.”

“ _What?_ ” Knockout shot up in fear, claws gripping into the table. “Are you bleeding? How much does it hurt?”

On the other side Breakdown groaned as another overload went through him, this one better than all the rest. His thighs shook, a smile spreading across his face.

“Breakdown?”

He dipped his fingers into his valve again, spreading the lubricant on his warm thighs as his grave stomach heaved with the ecstatic sensation of relief. But his valve was back to wanting more stimulation, the thick, squelching sounds burning at Knockout’s cheeks. The red bot swallowed hard, listening in to his conjux’s harsh vents.

“No matter how much I overload, I keep going. I think I’m getting contractions.”

“Do they come faster than the last?” His partner hummed in agreement. It sounded like early emergence. “I’ll be there soon.”

The blue bot settled down, lying fully on his back again. He could feel the weight of the eggs shifting lightly along with him. They had been expecting the eggs in about two weeks, not this soon. He was afraid of he’d done something to upset them.

Tears poured from his glazed optics, and Breakdown couldn’t help the low whimper that escaped his mouth. The contractions didn’t help his mood. He shuffled his legs, but they hurt unless he kept them wide apart. A ping at the door and it slid open, Knockout appearing in his blurry vision. 

“I’m here, it’s gonna be alright,” his partner whispered as he approached the trembling bot in bed. 

“Knockout, I messed up. _I ruined them_ ,” sobbed the blue bot as he covered his face. “They’ll hate me.”

“You’re just worried. Here, sit up straight for me.” The doctor wasted no time as he climbed on the bed, quickly making a wall of their sheets and cushions for Breakdown to recline against.

“Wait, before we start,” the blue bot interrupted, “a kiss?”

“Yes, of course.” Knockout gave his assistant’s helm a stroke before leaning in for a kiss on his wet faceplate. Breakdown sobbed into the kiss before the contractions pulled him away from the moment. “Just a while longer, Breakdown. You’ll have your sparklings soon.” 

Pain past his ceiling nod caused him to flinch. He grasped at the material underneath him, trying to stay calm. The red bot got into position, kneeling in front of Breakdown as he spread the bot’s legs. Arching his back, Breakdown felt a heavy release of lubricant gushing out, a long whine escaping him at the wonderful feeling. The contractions kept coming faster, but the pain died out. In him the eggs shifted, lining up ready to emerge. With shaky hands he held the underside of his large stomach, the weight of the eggs making him burn up with pleasure as they pressed against his ceiling nod.

“Am I just gonna keep overloading?” Breakdown whispered as Knockout massaged his sore abdomen. “Yes. It helps the carrier and eggs for a smoother trip.”

“It feels so good,” admitted the blue bot as he glanced to the side shyly. “Knockout I feel so nice.”

“That’s right. Just focus on that.”

Slowly, Breakdown managed to push the first egg out. Before him Knockout leaned farther in, claws extended as he helped get it out of his valve. The blue bot could not see past his massive chassis, cursing his frame. He tried sitting up, but his conjux gave him a light push down.

“Woah hold on, darling. First eggs,” scolded Knockout. With a wet pop he managed to ease it out. The red bot marveled at the silver shell, thin lines decorating the hard metal. It protected the sparklings from any harm, even in their carrier. The bio lights lining it were yellow, just like his partner’s. He set the egg between them in the little makeshift pile of blankets. He fingered at the contracting walls, getting Breakdown to overload repeatedly for a quicker delivery. The blue bot moaned a the sensation, finding the heat from his overworked valve pleasing. 

With a gentle touch Knockout used his spare hand to comfort the eggs still in Breakdown, massaging the shaking bulge of his stomach. His assistant smiled at the tenderness, his arms shielding his overwhelmed faceplate. They stopped speaking, their EM fields doing all the talking. Breakdown’s would spike in fear or pleasure, and Knockout reassured him he’d make it all better. The sparkling eggs began to come after one another in quick succession, piled in between their two parents. After getting sore sitting on his knees, Knockout sat cross-legged, choosing to rest his hand and opting to stimulate Breakdown with his mouth instead. He sucked at Breakdown’s rim, the blue bot underneath him openly moaning Knockout’s name desperately. 

“ _Knockout!_ ”

“Primus, keep going sweetspark.”

The doctor felt his plates flare up, hoisting Breakdown’s legs up over his shoulders with a strength he never felt before. He growled lowly, needing the blue bot to overload one last time for the final egg. His claws gripped lovingly at the shaking metal, his conjux purring in joy. Knockout stopped momentarily as Breakdown grunted, struggling to push the egg out. 

“It’s stuck,” he panted tiredly, limbs relaxing for a bit. 

“C’mon Breaky,” vented Knockout as he climbed over the large bot. Breakdown’s arms searched for him, wanting to hold onto Knockout. The final egg significantly larger than the rest, trapped far up in his assistant. With two claws the doctor began to finger him, the blue bot’s callipers desperately pulling and tightening. Breakdown groaned, holding tighter onto him.

“Please, get it out,” begged Breakdown with tears streaming down his face again. Knockout growled harshly, gripping at his shaking conjux hip. The blue bot was sliding from his position, lying down and bringing Knockout down with him. The makeshift nest between their thighs moved along with them. With fervor the doctor kissed at Breakdown’s overworked frame, is fans struggling to keep cool. He felt the soft shell at his fingertips, and removing his claws to let it pass safely. 

“Almost there, I promise.”

“Knockout,”he murmured, “I’m gonna miss them.”

“They’re still here,” cooed the red bot stroking at Breakdown’s helm. 

“I miss them!”

“They miss you too, sweetspark.” One final overload and the large egg finally left. Knockout rose up, venting heavily along with his conjux as he grabbed it. It was easily twice the size as any of the others. He set it down and pulled the nest besides the blue bot’s shoulder for Breakdown to see.

In total there were ten eggs, all in tact and brimming with a healthy glow and coating of lubricant. 

Breakdown whined past his sobs, weakly reaching for the pile of eggs. He yearned to hold them, a sadness bubbled up into his throat from his spark. It hurt, and he wanted his sparklings. Knockout cleaned them with a few licks, a process he read that gave comfort to their unhatched young. 

“Knockout...I want my sparklings,” vented the blue bot with a broken voice reaching out to the nest with a trembling hand. It broke Knockout’s heart, but he had to make sure the eggs had the warmth of their sire too. 

“Darling, don’t cry.”

“Knockout. _Knockout please_ ,” weeped Breakdown.“ _You’re hurting me._ ”

Knockout felt the tears stream from his face. He was so emotionally overwhelmed at the moment. Happy that their sparklings would hatch any moment, that his conjux safely passed them without complications, that all eggs were healthy. It tore at him to make Breakdown be in pain. He pushed the bundle of eggs up to Breakdown’s face as soon as he finished. His partner turned to face the eggs, practically immersing himself in them from relief. They were really here.

With a careful hand, the red bot began to massage at Breakdown’s abdomen. Optics dimming, Breakdown moaned into the touch. His sore plating was grateful to be relieved of the weight behind it. Knockout gave him comforting whispers, massaging the rest of his frame.

“I’m so sorry, Breakdown. I want them here just as much as you,” Knockout reassured. But his conjux seemed to be lost in his thoughts, running his fingers on the eggs. He lied across his conjux, also picking through the sparkling eggs. They radiated warmth, and Knockout could feel their weak EM fields. Their young were excited, overjoyed to be held by them soon. 

A few hours passed before they heard the first crack of a shell. Their attention both whirled to an egg, sparkling shaking to get free and reunite with their carrier. Knockout grabbed at Breakdown’s hand, spark pounding at the sight of their first sparkling. A few more shakes and they heard the squeaks. The sparkling crawled out of the shells, the soft and delicate protoform exposed to the elements. They took a few glances around, surprised they could move. Born without its optics adjusted to light yet it began to cry, afraid. Knockout picked them up, and placed them against a spot between Breakdown’s face and his shoulder. 

It cried and cried, chirping for reassurance. It wasn’t until Breakdown hushed them, giving them a light and shaky poke with a finger that they settled down recognizing their carrier’s voice. 

“Are you cold?” Breakdown whispered as the sparkling quieted down and squirmed, curling up against his face. They were so small, Knockout could easily hold them in his hand.

“Poor things. They’re so used to your frame’s warmth. They’ll want to stick by you closely for the first few stages of development,” Knockout smiled as he gave his sparkling light strokes on the cheek. It had no particular form yet, but by the looks of them they could expected this size for the rest of their brood. 

“Fine by me,” his conjux replied. Soon the other sparklings followed, chirping and crying to be held as they broke free. Knockout moved closer to Breakdown, helping their young stay near their carrier’s face without rolling away. All ten of them very absolutely adorable, looking around taking in the sight of their sire and carrier mesmerized by their faces. They gurgled and gnawed at Knockout’s claws playfully, and cuddled and chirped into Breakdown’s. They laughed as a particularly large sparkling, the biggest in the bunch, was attempting to climb Breakdown’s hands and knocking away they’re siblings. 

“Someone’s looking to be spoiled,” Knockout commented as he scratched their little helm. Breakdown pet them softly, giving light strokes to their belly. The big sparkling was beginning to fall asleep, until the blue bot put them down by the others. It shrieked. 

“Did I hurt them?” panicked Breakdown, sitting up. Losing their carrier’s warmth, the other sparklings began to cry. Knockout shushed them, giving them reassuring pats.

“No, they’re just being sparklings. Try carrying them.”

Breakdown managed to scoop them all up in both arms. Their young squeaked in absolute joy, rubbing their helms all over his chassis adoringly. 

“Wow, they really like that.” The biggest of the bunch was looking to climb him again, this time over his chassis to get close to Breakdown’s face. “This fella is just determined.”

“That’s adorable. What’s wrong?” Knockout noticed the tears falling from Breakdown’s face. 

“Knockout...I love them. I love them so much,” he cried.

“Sweetspark,” Knockout began to caress at the orange faceplate. “Of course. I love them as well.”

“I love them. I don’t ever want them to leave. I...how will I protect them if they leave?” as he sobbed, the other sparklings began to chirp together. Knockout recognized this behavior. Though sparklings couldn’t communicate yet, they would attempt to synchronize and sing. 

“Don’t cry,” smiled Knockout feeling his own optics glazing over. The sparklings chirped louder, trying to cheer up their carrier. When that didn’t work, they squeaked to Knockout, confused and sad. “You should sleep, the sparklings could use that too. They are trying to reassure you.”

“How sweet,” weeped Breakdown shoving the little bots into his face. They gave him light pecks, trying to soothe him. Knockout got up quickly, removing the used blankets and the empty egg shells. He stepped on over to a cabinet and pulled out thick thermal blankets for them. “Time to sleep.”

The doctor tossed the blankets over Breakdown’s worn frame. Leaning over him he tucked them in careful to let the sparklings have room to squirm underneath the sheets. The blue bot tucked his helm underneath the covers, wanting to watch their young. The sparklings were fast asleep piled on one another against the crook of Breakdown’s neck. All except the large sparkling, who had rolled their way into Knockout’s face. They cuddled against it, the tiny body chirping as it stretched their tiny limbs, wanting to play with their sire. He gave them a soft kiss. 

“Sleep, little sweetspark. Carrier wants to see you tomorrow.”


End file.
